Typical electronic mail programs enable a user to automatically append address card information to outgoing electronic messages. For instance, address card information may be included in an electronic message to identify the name, address, telephone number, email address, and/or other information pertaining to the person sending the electronic message. Typical mobile communication devices, however, are usually equipped with a small display area, relative to a full-sized desktop or laptop computer. Address card information appended to an electronic message that is received by a mobile communication device may thus take up a large portion of the device's display area.
Systems and methods are provided for reducing the size of an electronic message on a mobile communication device. A communication subsystem may be operable to send and receive electronic messages over a communication network. A memory subsystem may be operable to store data and program information. A processing subsystem may be operable to store and retrieve data in the memory subsystem, execute programs stored in the memory subsystem, and cause the communication subsystem to transmit and receive electronic messages over the communication network. A user interface may be operable to display information. An electronic messaging software application may be stored in the memory subsystem. When executed by the processing subsystem, the electronic messaging software application may be operable to receive an electronic message via the communication subsystem, identify address card information in the electronic message, and automatically display a reduced version of the electronic message on the user interface, wherein the address card information is represented by an address card indicia in the reduced version of the electronic message.
The mobile communication device may be operable to receive a first electronic message from a sender, and select a portion of the first electronic message that is likely to be repeated in subsequent electronic messages from the sender. The mobile communication device may then receive a second electronic message with the mobile communication device from the sender, and determine if the first electronic message and the second electronic message include a common subject field. If the first electronic message and the second electronic message do not include a common subject field, then the mobile communication device may compare the selected portion of the first electronic message with the second electronic message to identify repeated information. The mobile communication device may then display a reduced version of the second electronic message, wherein the repeated information is represented by an indicia.